sword art online: shinigami rising
by Sota Tsutei
Summary: Yuki Tsutei (a depressed teen ) find happiness only with his brother Kyosuke but when they enter the game everything changes. Kyosuke is taken away from him and Yuki is left to fend for himself until he met the girl with the white hair.
1. Chapter 1

**SAO: Shinigami rising**

(Just so we are clear this is the first fan fiction I've written. So comment truthfully and if it's bad give me a tip or two.)

I lay under an oak tree the shade comforting my skin. I watch as the sky turns from a deep blue to gold and finally settling into a dark purple. I guess its time to get home. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull out my phone checking the name of the caller. I answer the call, it's my father.

"Yuki! Do you know what time it is we've been looking for you since school let out!" he yells into the receiver.

"I'm on my way" I respond, hanging up. I sigh deeply, inhaling the cool crisp air. My legs take me home while my mind tells me to stay under this majestic oak and sleep my life away. I get another phone call. I answer without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello" the voice calls softly. I gasp dropping the phone and sprinting down the street. My house sat patiently awaiting my arrival. So close but so far. I burst through the door pushing past my Father to the kitchen. My mother stood cutting carrots at the sink.

"Where is he?" I ask overjoyed. She points upward to his old room. I dash up the stairs into his room.

"Yuki it's been to long. How've you been?" My brother Kyosuke asks

"Fine I guess. Kinda boring" I reply gloomily.

"Don't worry about that anymore, guess what I got for us?" he asks

"Come on you know I hate suspense spit it out!" my voice raising an octave making me sound like a girl

"You sound kinda girly. But back to my point I got us that Nerve gear you kept worrying me about. I also was so generous as to buy your first game for you. You may or may not like it. It's called sword art online." He says.

"Can we play it now? Please." I begged

"No we'll play it tomorrow, for now sleep."

"Okay but don't put it off tomorrow. By the way weren't you were in the beta test for that game, right?" I asked

"Yeah." He says

I plop onto my bed turning out the light closing my eyes and listening to the sounds of my brother create his pallet on the floor.

"Oh and just so were sure. I'll get you for callin' me girly. Good night" I turn over and close my eyes, sleep coming easily for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2: link start

SAO: Shinigami Rising

Chapter 2

12:59 that's what the clock on the corner of my nerve gear visor says. One more minute and I'll be free from this place. My skin is rough with goose bumps and the crisp air is cool against my burning lungs. The clock turns to 1:00. The nerve gear is settled comfortably on my head.

"Link start"

**Character Info:**

**Name: Yuki Tsutei**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color/ length: Black/ medium **

**Eye color: black **

**Armor type/color: Light cloak/ red and black**

**Weapon: CONGRADULATIONS you are the 1000****th**** player to log in to Sword Art Online. As a reward you have won the chance to use a rare weapon class. You have the option of using a: Scythe**

I stopped to think. I could start this game as any other with a standard weapon or I can be above the rest of them and have an advantage. Well rare weapons don't come every day. Clicking the confirm button I spawned in the town center in a bustling crowd. Sprinting through the back roads on the path out of town that Kyosuke told me of, I didn't notice the girl walk in front of me. My attempt to stop was futile and I rocketed into her side, sending us both plummeting to the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you" I yell already running again.

"You owe me" she yells to my back. I finally burst out to endless grass filled planes. I searched the surrounding planes finally seeing a flash of black to my left, looking just in time to see Kyosuke slash through a warthog.

"Ky, I'm over here!" I yelled. He waved me over his face sporting a strange grin that just didn't look right, somehow it seemed twisted….. I just couldn't place my finger on the look I'd seen him make the face before, I just couldn't remember.

"Do you remember what I taught you about initial motion?" he asked, the strange grin now gone without a trace.

"Ye- Yeah I remember." We walked slowly through the field enjoying the virtual breeze. A flash of blue behind me caught my attention. I spun on the spot my scythe spawning in my hands. Behind us stood a wolf pack headed by a large red furred wolf.

"What's that big thing leading them?" I asked

"That's a flame wolf there not common until the higher floors"

"In that case big guys mine."

"Fine by me, but don't steal my kills."

"Gotcha lets do this"

I rush forward, my scythe cutting through the air my initial motion making the wicked blade glow red and cut into the top of the flame wolf's head giving me a critical attack bonus. The wolf howled, diverting the attention of the rest of the wolf pack to me. Kyosuke dashed before me, brandishing the rapier and performing a beautiful multi-hit sword skill to the wolves taking there attention back. The flame wolf bit into my shoulder. The shock of the bite made me scream out. I spun and delivered a spontaneous combo of sword skills on the flame wolf bringing its health down to the red zone. The flame wolf stood in an attacking pose. I realized I wouldn't be able to block it in time. The wolf pounced, it's jaws spread wide enough to engulf my head. A dagger slammed through the flame wolfs head pinning it to the ground. I slashed its head clean from its body. The XP screen popping up telling me I had leveled up to a level 4…..In my first fight. I turn to thank Kyosuke for saving me from the flame wolf. There stood not only Kyosuke but 4 other players, there brown cloaks flowing in the wind, each of them wearing a brown cloak that swung in the wind. Kyosuke spoke to the leader of the group, each of the group and even Kyosuke himself wore the same sick grin that seemed to come to them when there was violence.

"Yuki this is a friend of mine from the beta test, we were in the same guild." He explained

"So are you getting the crew together or something?" I said

"Kinda" he says

"Wait, that's a boy under that cloak. Wow. Sorry Ky but you gotta admit that's a girly name, he's got a girly voice just look at him with that hair, he's got longer hair than my sister." The leader of the team said. He and his team laughed there twisted grins sickening me.

"Yuki this is my friend P.O.H …."he said indicating to the leader of the group. He introduced me to the rest as well but I could care less the hatred burning in me said to kill him now. But it would be useless seeing as how he'd just repawn. Suddenly one of the team disappeared in a flash of white light. Then I was blinded by a flash of light myself and was standing in the center of town with the confused crowd yelling the questions and asking each other what had happened.

The sky turned blood red and a robed figure descended from the sky. Murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"That's a game master." A soft voice whispered into my ear. I gasped and turned to see the girl I had run into earlier in the back roads of the town of beginnings.

"Oh, hey." I said backing away a step"where'd you come from,"

"Sorry, I just saw a familiar face and decided to stick with it."

"Look the game masters talking."

"Welcome players, to my world, Sword Art Online. I am Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the Nerve Gear technology. I am currently the only person who has full control of this world, which I have created myself." He paused, as the crowd broke into scattered mutters. He raised an enormous hand, bringing up the holographic main menu. "I trust most of you have noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. However, this is no bug, nor a game malfunction. As you can see, many news sites have reported these deaths. Thus, please calm down, and work hard. But there is only one way to escape Sword Art Online. You must clear the 100 floors of Aincrad. Search the dungeons. Find the boss of each level, ascend, and finally, clear the 100th floor's boss. Only then, can you escape. But do take note. There will be no more respawns. When your character dies, your avatar will be erased. And then, as you might expect, the Nerve Gear will destroy your brains. If you search your inventory, you will find a little gift from me." He said completing his speech I opened my inventory and spotted a new item.

"A mirror?" I stared into my mirror and was engulfed in an unbelievably bright blue light. The light faded away and my mirror no longer showed my avatar but instead my actual self. Whoa. How is this even possible? Then it hit me…. The calibration test must have used my physical info. I knew I needed to find Kyosuke. I pushed through the crowed, chaos erupting every where. Then I saw them. The girl with the white hair was being trampled and I knew I could help her but Kyosuke was at the other end of the coliseum I could catch-up to him. It's time to make a major decision.

**Okay everybody this is a key part in the story you control what happens next so put a review that states which person he goes to. Vote freely and don't forget to follow the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: White hair**

(I got more votes to save the girl than to catch up with Kyosuke, so sorry.

From now on when you have a chance to vote you have 3 days to vote.)

I pushed through the crowd throwing my cloak over the girl's body, the other players stepping on me in return in their rush to leave. 20 minutes, for 20 minutes the crowd stepped on me and the worst part was I could feel the pain. It wasn't a game anymore, I could feel the pain…. The aching. I sat cradling the limp body of the white haired girl in my arms. Only a few people stood traumatized in the arena. I stood, my back covered with footprints and dust. I searched the remaining faces in the coliseum for Kyosuke. I must be imagining it he wouldn't leave me in the middle of all this chaos. He's probably just waiting outside the town for me. I picked the girl up her white cape wrapping around her. There's know way I'm leaving her here but I have to catch up with kyosuke. Kyosuke will have to wait. This girl needs to rest. I found a cheap inn nearby and bought a room and a mug of ale depleting what little money I had. I sipped from the mug hoping the game had a drunk effect. Luckily it did and the world seemed to fly by. I hadn't drunken before so this was pretty new to me. The ale was cool and lulled me into a deep sleep.

The time was around 10:00 at night when I woke up. I attempted to lift my arm and found myself bound to the chair by a length of rope. The door opened behind me and the girl walked in holding a loaf of bread. She saw that I was conscious and charged an unarmed skill. Her glowing fist crashed into my face rendering me unconscious. Damn I'm not even sleepy.

I woke up again. This time I didn't know what time it was. The girl sat on the bed parallel to my chair, inches from my face.

" Whaaaaa!" she screamed and blushed deeply "Wh-who are you, and why where am I and why were you sitting over me?" She was panicking by the second.

"Whoa calm down. My name is Yuki Tsutei, your In a inn on the first floor of Aincrad, you were being trampled by the people trying to leave the coliseum. So I picked you up and bought you here." She relaxed visibly as she began to understand."

" So why are you here?" The question surprised me.

"I already told you-"

"No I mean why did you stay behind when you could have left? by now you could be a level 10 and on the frontlines but instead you stayed here." She blushed deeply her pale skin a cherry red. Her long pale legs hung over the side of the bed, her skin glowing faintly in the moonlight.

"Hey, eyes up her… pervert."

"Hey I'm not a pervert." The awkward silence that followed was very uncomforting.

"Are you gonna answer my question anytime soon?"

"I stayed behind with you because I thought you may need someone to show you how this world works when you wake up. Sorry for cari… wanting to help."

Get ahold of your self you almost said you cared remember what happened last time you cared for somebody.

"Hey earth to… Yuki."

" Hey it's disrespectful to call me by my first name. don't you have any manners?"

"Okay I think I'll call you Tsutei-kun."

"I guess that's okay. What's your name anyway?"

" Jinkay Miaku. But you can call me Miaku-Chan, or Miaku"

"Okay but can you untie me."

"Why should I? It's not my problem."

Crap I have to think of some kind of response quickly.

"You weren't my problem either."

That caught her attention

She pulled a small dagger from a sheath at her side and charged a skill that made the blade glow red. She lifted her dagger and for a second there I thought she would try and stab me, but instead she cut the rope, freeing my aching arms.

"So I know you may get this a lot but why is your hair white?"

"I had it dyed the day before I entered SAO. Do you like it?"

Crap she just asked me a question concerning her looks and she looks like my answer will determine the fate of the world. What do I do!?

" It's weird but in a good way." Oh thank god that's over.

Miaku's face seemed displeased but at the same time content. She had to have been doing this on purpose.

"Come on let's stop by the stables and get a horse." She said disrupting my thoughts

"Okay, but you're paying. I spent all my money on that room and food." I said

"Fine but I don't have a lot myself."

The NPC stable master stood outside his door with a list of horses that were for sale. I studied the list and decided to take the smallest brown horse in the stable.

" Sir we'll take the-"

"We'll take the White horse with the black saddle please." She smiled to the NPC and he took the appropriate amount of gold and directing us to the horse's stall.

" What did you do that for? We could have both gotten horses but instead you had to buy the big pretty white horse."

"Hey, my money, my horse."

"Fine but I'm in front."

" Okay doesn't affect me" she sat,, fuming for a minute

"Sorry." I muttered

I hopped on the horse's black saddle and offered her a hand. She turned her chin up to me and jumped on the horse. 20 minutes later we were riding through the fields towards the 2nd village. I yawned and stretched my arms out over me.

" What time is it?" I asked

"Around 12 in the morning." She said, "let's set up camp."

"Miaku, you read my mind."

I set up the single person tent I had bought in town. When I noticed that Miaku hadn't set up her tent.

"What's wrong, why aren't you setting up camp." I asked

"I spent my money on this dagger and my throwing needles." She said sadly

"Here you can use my tent tonight." I said holding open the entrance flap

"Thanks."

"Your welcome"

I started to lay my blanket and sheep skin pillow out on the cold ground when I heard her gasp.

"You're gonna sleep on the ground tonight?!" she asks

"Yeah. What did you think we were going to sleep in the same tent tonight?" I ask back

"Well…. At least use my cape." She took off her cape and stood in her small white jacket, vest and skirt, obviously cold.

"No I couldn't take it from you." I threw the cape back

"Then you're sleeping in the tent with me." She threw her chin up and sat on the ground beside me.

"What?!"

Your sleeping in the tent with me, or none of us are using the tent."

"Fine."

I crawled Into the tent spreading my blanket out under me and turning over to face the wall.

I heard Miaku crawl in behind me. I partially turned with one eye cracked open. I caught a glance of her face. She was blushing, her cheeks had a deep cherry red complexion. I turned over again about a hour later laying on my back, staring up at the yellow roof of the tent. I felt Miaku lay her head on my chest. The cool breeze that seemed to radiate off her pale skin seemed to be canceled out by the heat coming from my own body. I was shocked at first but then I remembered she was asleep. I draped my long arm over her shoulder and she pulled her body closer to mine. It was comfortable and she was warm. My cloak covered both of our bodies.

" Crap, what am I doing? I should know better than this."

Miaku shifted in her sleep (or that's what I thought until she looked up at me.)

" You're awake!" she yelled at me

**Okay hope that was a good chapter I'll keep em' coming **

**The more reviews I get the faster these'll come out**


	4. Chapter 4:Too close (short chapter)

**Chapter 4: Too close (short chapter)**

2 awkward hours after our awkward experience we rode on the main road. The sun sat high in the air and the breeze made the tall grass fields rustle loudly. Miaku's hair flowed gently in the wind.

"We could cut through the fields again." Miaku suggested.

"Nah. We'll make it to the second village before night." I told her

"But we could get there three times faster if we cut through the fields!"

"NO! I ALREADY ALLOWED MYSELF TO COME TO CLOSE AND I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." I stated blandly

"Tell me!"

"It's not your concern anyways."

"I'm making it my concern."

"Fine. Do you really wanna no why I can't have friends or care for anyone."

"_Watch what you say. It sounds like your implying that you care for her. Keep your mouth shut you idiot"_ I thought to myself

"Yes, I do… wait, what do you mean care for anyone?"

"Nothing"

"Fine but one day in the future when I ask what that means you have to answer me. Do we have a deal?" she asked

"Sure, I guess."

"So since we'll be traveling together for a while we should get to know each other." She suggested

"Sure. So did you come here with anybody?"

"Yeah I've got a older sister named Sakura."

"She was in the beta test with her boyfriend Kyosake… or was it Kyosuke?"

I jerked the reins back and the horse reared making Miaku fall from the back.

"Ow! That hurts you know!" she yelled at me

"This guy, Kyosuke, he had long black hair right? And he had blue eyes right."

"I don't know I only saw him two or three times in real life. But I'd have to say the thing I remember most is his eyes. They were blue but they were like snake eyes."

"Then it is him. We went to get eye contacts about five days into the beta test."

"So how do you know him?"

"He's my older brother."

I offered Miaku my hand and, with my help, stood up. She held my hand for a moment after she got up. There was a flash of blue behind us and a giant scorpion spawned behind us.

"C-Can you cover me for a few seconds?"

"Yeah"

I rushed forward, barely dodging the tail of the scorpion's tail, and activated my multi-slash skill hitting the scorpion ten times. I jumped left landing hard on my side as the stinger slammed into the ground where I had recently stood. The scorpion quickly recovered and its tail flashed towards me again. I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge in time and the tail pierced my shoulder, the poison icon appearing beside my health bar. The scorpion raised its tail and I realized my health had sunken to the red zone. There was a flash of white and the scorpion's tail was pinned to a tree. I turned to look at Miaku and saw her wielding a brilliant white longbow.

"Come on let's get out of here, that things eight times our level."

"I don't feel that good." I fell over. The last thing I saw was my health centimeters from the end. The poison worked great apparently.

**How was that? I know the chapter was short but I'm running out of ideas here. If you think you have a good idea PM me. If you don't fell like reviewing PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5: The deal with Heathcliff

**Chapter 5: Lucky**

The world was black and silent. It was frozen and dead, and now I was a part of it, dead and cold. A flash of white and I was alive again. I squinted against the bright light and shielded my eyes. Miaku sat crying over my corpse, or was I alive? To tell the truth I didn't know myself. I tried to bring my other arm up to push myself up when I realized Miaku held my hand tightly.

"I'm okay… I think." I said groggily

"Yuki!" Miaku yelled and hugged me with bone-crushing strength.

"Ow!" My sore back hurt immensely but I gladly hugged her back.

"I was so worried. Are you okay…. Does the game have a sickness generator?"

"Luckily it doesn't."

"So you'll be okay?"

"Yeah" I turned to see a black haired man in white standing silently beside the bed.

"HOLY SHI-"I fell back banging my head on the stone floor."

"Relax friend, my name is Gerand. I found your friend here on the side of the road and had to help, for a price of course." He grinned sickly, sending chills down my back.

"What did he do to you!?" I yelled at her

"Its okay, your alive isn't that enough?" She asked

"Oh come on, it was only a little physical trade-off. I helped you and in return she did something… intimate for me." His grinned return bringing up a primal instinct inside of me I had never felt before.

"I swear if you touched her, in anyway-"

"NO! Yuki it was a fair deal." Miaku whispered. She was blushing and her face was riddled in shame.

"No! He treated you like a piece of crap. He deserves to die!"

"No! Please don't do this for me. It's a game anyways, this isn't my real body technically I'm still a virgin."

I sat back in my bed plotting my revenge. This bastard would die a slow horrible death and I would be the cause. Miaku laid beside me in the small bed exhausted by the hours of crying and watching over me.

"I have to get going to the next town. Well if you ever need help again tell your girlfriend to call me."

"She's not my girlfriend." I stated quickly. Miaku flinched beside me.

"_Crap, I hope she didn't hope hear that." _I thought to myself. "_Why would you care? You can't care for anyone. Well Kyosuke is the exception. After all you do owe him"_

"Bye." I turned to face Miaku and she relaxed. I waited until her breath slowed to a steady pace and her heartbeat slowed. I slid from the bed and slipped out the window, pulling my cloak tight around me. Dashing across the rooftops, I made my way to the town gates. I dropped down beside a red cloaked figure and walked in silence for an hour or two.

"Where are you heading?" The figure asked, his deep voice echoing.

"Just up the trail a little, looking for somebody." I answered. The man removed his hood revealing his aged face. He had medium length hair with streaks of gray in the rich brown. He looked familiar but I wasn't able to place it.  
"You look familiar, do I know you!"

"No but I get that a lot." He laughed heartily "So what do you plan to do when you find your friend?" he asked

"Do you want to hear the truth or something positive?"

"I want to here the truth."

"I'm gonna give this jackass a slow and painful death." The man didn't break stride or seem surprised.

"I trust you have a good reason?"

"I wouldn't kill without reason."

"Won't this corrupt you?"

"No. It's a necessary evil."

"Then your just who I need. By the way my name is Heathcliff."

"My name is Yuki. What do you want?"

"If I remember correctly, you came to me."

"That's not what I meant. I meant, what did you meant when you said I was just the person you need?"

"I have acquired a cheat code. This man your after is a medical specialist right?"

"I think so… he cured my poison."

"Then he's just who I thought he was. Back at the town gates I met him. He's a higher level than you think. He's almost a level twenty already." I gasped as I heard this.

"So what does your cheat have to do with this?"

"If I give you power and a better weapon so you can kill him, in the future you are to come and serve me when I summon you. Do we have a deal?

**Should Yuki take the deal or turn Heathcliff down. VOTE AND REVEIW**


	6. Chapter 6:Done deal- The past revealed

**Chapter 6: Done deal**

**Voting results: **

**Take the deal: 163**

**Reject Heathcliff: 133**

"So do we have a deal?" He asked

"Y-yes, I guess we do." I said. I was enveloped in a flash of red light and woke up an hour later. Apparently there was a filth factor on this game, so my skin was stained with mud. The sky was a light and I didn't have long to find Gerand.

"_What are you thinking? You barely know this girl and you're trying to kill someone for her! Don't you remember the pain you felt… the pain you caused. You saved her then she saved you, your even stop trying!" _I thought to myself.

Up ahead the path someone stood on the side of the road.

"I figured you would come after me." The man said. He looked up revealing himself to be Gerand.

"So we gonna do this or what." I asked

"Let's do this then." He equipped his sword and shield, taking his ready stance. He jumped forward and slashed with incredible speed at my face. He rebounded, throwing ten daggers towards my chest. I took the knives square to the chest, recovering quickly and using Shinigami blade and slashing him in his chest. His health dropped to red as mine had just seconds earlier. I charged my skill and held the blade to his neck.

"I could kill you right now." I said

"Do it then."

"WAIT! STOP" Someone yelled. I turned and saw Miaku riding towards us on the brilliant white horses back. "What the hell are you doing Yuki!?" She yelled at me "I told you to leave him alone!"

"I DOING THIS FOR YOU."I screamed back

"Do I get a say in the matter?" Gerand asked from the ground. I pressed the blade to his neck harder.

"STOP!" Miaku screamed.

"Why?" I asked

"Because….. Because-"

"You can't find a reason can you? This scum raped you and you can't think of one reason not to kill him. You may think that you were paying me back but you went too far. You should have left me to die. So why'd you stay, why did I wake up with you crying over me, why did you sleep beside me…. W-why me. Why not some random guy from the village? Why is it always me!?" I yelled. I hadn't realized I was crying. I fell to my knees and cried. The pain in my heart was almost enough to kill me.

"What are you talking about? I don't even like you like that! What are you saying?" She yelled. I had stopped listening as soon as she said the fatal words. I felt the rage creep through my chest and I tried to stop the cruel harsh words before they left me but was unable.

"What the hell do you care if this piece of crap dies? He raped you, it's not about me liking you it's about what he did. Are you saying that what he did was okay? He raped you, if I let him go he'll probably rape someone else." I looked down at Gerand's squirming form. "He deserves this Miaku, can't you see that." I pushed down on the blade and it slowly pushed into his neck. He let out a bone-chilling scream.

"No!" Miaku threw three throwing needles at me. One hit my scythe, knocking back the blade. The other two hit me in my chest. My health fell centimeters from the end. She ran to my side and crouched over my fallen body.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't let you kill him." She said

"Just get away from me! You're just like she was!"

"What?" I pushed Miaku away from me and ran to the horse, jumping on and riding wildly into the endless fields. The world streaked by and I slowly blacked out.

[Flash back]

"_Okay Ky. I'll be back around 3:00 tonight. See you then." I closed the phone and returned to class but I could barely focus. The bell rung at 2:00 and I stood and searched the class for the face I was looking for. I wasn't very popular, in fact I was picked on a lot so I learned not to care for anyone or they'd stab me in the back. I found who I was looking for. Her name was Rin-chan, and she was the first person I had let myself care for in two years. She was tall with short brown hair and glasses. She was bullied frequently like me and we had a lot to connect about so we slowly began to become friends and then I thought I felt something more. Whenever I looked at her my heart would flutter and I couldn't help but stare. I started walking her home everyday, just to be with her. Today I would tell her how I feel and she would return the same feeling. I was pretty stupid to think I could actually win her over. I waited until she had finished tutoring the kids in the lower grades and walked with her to the front of the school. A few students hung around but I wasn't scared. I put my hand on Rin's shoulder and turned her around moving in for a quick and passionate kiss. Her eyes were wide with surprise. I pulled away and she stood in shock._

"_Rin the truth is I lo- I love you Rin!" I yelled. She looked around at the students that had crowded around us with there phones out, recording what was going on. She looked at me with a look of hatred._

"_What is wrong with you? You're such a perv!" _

"_What but we've been friends for-"_

"_I don't even like you like that you freak. Someone get this freak away from me."_

_I was dragged away from her by a group of seniors and beaten savagely by them taking there insults loosely. _

"_You think she likes you, ya little pervert?"My nose was bloodied and my lip bled everywhere. I limped around the backside of the school and saw Rin-chan standing alone on the hill behind the school. _

"_I knew you would come here. I am so sorry. They were- I was just panicking. I didn't know what to do."_

"_It's okay. I understand why you did it." She gasped when she saw my bruised face. I checked my watch._

_**3:53**_

"I have to get home soon. Come on I'll walk you._" Rin skipped ahead while I limped behind her. I didn't see the group of seniors coming in there rusty red truck. I saw the front of the truck hit Rin-Chan's frail body. They forced me to watch as the raped her, and I was powerless to stop them. Thirty minutes later they left her to die and jumped me again._

"_Rin-Chan! Don't stop fighting don't give up!" A boot crashed into my nose shattering my jaw as well. Kyosuke's black Nissan ultima screeched around the corner and he rammed one of the seniors. He jumped from the car and held off the seniors while I went to help Rin-Chan. _

"_Keep fighting, don't die" I said. I tried to lift up her body but she moaned in pain. The driver of the truck got out and kicked me in my leg, forcing me to the ground. He stomped me mercilessly and I felt a rib crack. I reached out and felt my finger tips brush Rin's. I held tight to her hand. My hand slowly slipped from hers and I woke up._


	7. Chapter 7: one month later

**Chapter 7: One month later**

(NEW IDEA: Theme song. Listen to this before you read. Listen to Coldplay's Paradise.)

**One month into SAO**

One month. One month into SAO and I still haven't figured out where Kyosuke is. I'd been partnering with Heathcliff for the past 4 weeks, and so far he'd been a good boss. He gave me rare weapons and found cool items for me. So far I had already acquired a phoenix flute, a new scythe and a beautiful read and black cloak. My search for Kyosuke continued, and always ended with disappointment. I sat outside the town I was in and held tight to the horse's reigns. It took me a while to realize that the horse still technically belonged to Miaku.

"Whoa, slow down there…. I really need a new horse." I said to Heathcliff

"I have to agree! Apparently, Miaku is in town today, maybe you could return the horse and get your own?"

"I guess so."

"_Don't get to comfy, you're giving her the horse back and leaving, nothing else. Now that I think about it she reminds me of Rin-Chan…. But we must remain constantly vigilant. The past cannot weigh us down and….. Should we go to dinner with her? I'm confused." I thought to myself_

"Yuki, I'm afraid I will have to say goodbye for this is where we shall part ways until I call upon you again." Heathcliff said, interrupting my thoughts an officially shocking me.

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Yuki, you have been like a son to me…." He looked away as if remembering someone important… possibly his real son who he'd spoken of lately."So it pains me to bid you farewell."

"Why!"

"Because you depend on me, do not question my actions!"

I turned my horse and let the horse head back to town. Hopefully it would find its own master. We entered the town and I realized how intense my hunger was. The noises and smells of the town flooded me with a sense of longing for a home I couldn't remember. I spotted a white flash in the crowd and the horse pushed its way through the crowd and laid its head on Miaku's shoulder. She was surprised at first and then realized it was her horse.

"Hey, Moonshade…. Where did you come from? "She asked the horse, not realizing I was the rider.

"What am I, unflavored ramen noodles?" I asked and slid off of Moonshade's back.

"Oh it's you." She said with obvious disappointment

"Well that's just rude."

"Don't start with me!" she said

"This wasn't the kinda reunion I was expecting…" she grinned mischievously.

"What kind of reunion were you expecting?" She had obviously expected me to freak out and be speechless but I had guessed this was coming. She was disappointed by my lack of reaction.

"Well you're no fun…. Anyways you owe me dinner and a room and a new rapier."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"Let's see… you stole my horse left me in the middle of a field with a rapist…. Yeah I think you owe me." She skipped ahead, gracefully maneuvering through the crowd.

**20 minutes later**

"Where are we?" I looked around the small shop and spotted a free table for two. I sat opposite of her and waited patiently for an answer.

"This is where I work. Why you don't like it?" she mocked

"Hurry up and eat." She called the waitress over and ordered the food. A dark figure slipped in the bar from across the room, his black and green jacket giving off a badass effect. He sat at the table next to me and ordered ale. He glanced over and I quickly looked back at Miaku who had been talking the whole time.

"-Don't ya think that's just great?"

"Yeah, Yeah" I said

"You weren't listening were you?" I suddenly received a message from somebody named Daichi Tekayn. I read through quickly and couldn't believe my eyes.

_From: Daichi Tekayn_

_Meet me outside on the roof of the Pig's blanket inn at 10:00. I have info on Kyosuke. I know where he is._

"What's wrong? What's it say?" Miaku asked

"Nothing" I closed the message box and glanced at the strange figure beside me and realized he wasn't there anymore.

"Let's go to this inn on the other side of town. It's called the pig's blanket"

"Okay I guess."

We arrived at the inn and discussed what had happened over the month. The clock turned to 10:00 and then left the room jumping out of a nearby window and scaling the building. Daichi stood on the roof leaning against the tower on top of the inn.

"Hi, as you know my name is-"

"I don't give a half a shit, where's Ky." "Listen he'd probably kill me if I told you anyways and I have a sister to care for. So shut up and" He was interrupted by me again only I rammed him against the tower wall and held a knife against his throat.

" I could care less, you've got 5 seconds….4….3…2…..1"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Damaged**

(Go to YouTube and listen to Coldplay's song Paradise before you read.)

"5…4…3…2…1"

"Okay! He's going to be in a dungeon tomorrow at noon. They found the boss room and he's joined to get to the second floor!" he gasped for breath when he finished.

"Sorry about the knife….. Don't worry you can't be killed in the towns anyway." I said

"I hate you so much right now." He said.

"Come on I'll buy you something as an apology."

"Okay…. I guess so." He said warily. The mood was depressing. I knew I need to do something to lighten the mood.

"Wanna race there?" I asked

"Huh? Sure" he said

"3...2….1….. GO!" We tore off across the roof and vaulted to the next roof a few feet over. Daichi tripped on his landing and I got ahead. The cool wind came over me and I slowed slowly to a jog to enjoy the breeze. The moon glowed overhead. Daichi pushed ahead of me and stopped to look back.

"You okay back there?" he called back to me. I took a step forward and tripped falling from the building and landing on my back.

"Why am I always the one who faints." I mumbled to myself as I awoke in Miaku's room.

"Shut up and sit back you idiot." Miaku snapped from somewhere in the darkness.

"What's going on…..I'm confused?"

"Just shut up already." Daichi yelled from the darkness.

Suddenly a flash of red light illuminated the room. Daichi was kissing Miaku tenderly and Miaku returned the favor.

"NO! I'LL KILL YOU DAICHI! I'LL KILL YOU! Miaku how could you…. How could you." Miaku's face transformed to Rin-Chan's

"I don't even like you like that." She said. I was broken; literally, I began to shatter like porcelain. First flaking and then shattering into millions of white-blue shards. All that remained was my torso. I reached out to Miaku for help. She turned her chin up at me and turned and gave Daichi a long kiss. Then I burst into fragments.

"YUKI, WAKE UP!" I sat upright and saw Miaku standing over me in her nightgown.

"Are you okay? You were screaming like a maniac!" She asked "At least Daichi bought you home."

"You met Daichi?" I said suddenly interested. She noticed the change in my tone.

"Why is that so interesting. I can meet other guys if I want." She teased.

"Now get some rest. Tomorrow we're going to take on the floor boss."

"What! They found the floor boss?" I asked

"Yes, we leave tomorrow at noon." She said as she turned to her own bed and went to sleep. I turned away from her and touched the wall, ignoring the immortal object warning. I retreated into my own thoughts.

"_What was that dream about? God I feel like crap. I need some time alone, or at least some one who shares my view of the world. I'll just catch some free time after the boss battle. I would say I'm worried but I don't think it will be that big a challenge. I miss Rin. She was the one person who could empathize with me. I can barely remember my home but then again you only remember things you love. I remember Kyosuke and Rin and even Heathcliff. He was like a dad to me. I can't remember my mom or dad or my home. Why did I have to be born? Puberty's really getting to me. First I fall in love with Rin, and then I felt….Something for Miaku because she was like Rin in so many ways. When was the last time I saw Rin-Chan anyways. Oh yeah that's right. 5 days before I came to this world."_

_Flashback (Listen to bleeding love by Leona Louis as you read)_

_I stood over the hospital bed that held Rin-Chan. Her eyes were closed in an endless sleep. The doctors called it a coma but I knew the truth. She was trapped in herself. I knew she could hear every word I said though she couldn't respond. _

"_I love you Rin-Chan." I told her. The nurse sensed that I needed to be alone with her and smiled fondly as she left._

"_I know you can't respond so I'm going to skip my usual questions and get to the point…Rin-chan I've realized that it's my fault that you're here. I just can't hurt you anymore Rin. This is the last time I'll come. I love you. Goodbye." I stood and leaned over her kissing a single tear that had managed to seep onto her beautiful face. The heart monitor beside her bed started beeping quickly. Her heart rate had escalated dangerously. More silent tears seeped from her eyes. That night I shed tears of my own as I imagined how it must be trapped in your own mind….With your worst fears. I imagined Rin's frail form naked and curled up in the darkness as her worst fears rained down on her._

**The Present**

"_What the hell is wrong with me? The only way to stop hurting others is to stop caring for them." _I thought to myself. The Idea hit me like a brick in the face. I was going to purge myself. No more emotion, no more care…None. I knew just the person to help. After the boss battle I would see him. I would hate him, but he would help me. I just knew.

**The next day**:

In town the hour before the raid, Me, Miaku and Daichi sat in the marketplace. I noticed that Daichi had made an effort to sit in between Miaku and me. It was obvious that he was interested in Miaku. I stood and stretched.

"I'm going to buy something. Bye." I said. I slipped into the crowd and into a forgery. The NPC seemed very real.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" She asked

"Stupid NPCs" I murmured

"I'm not an NPC!" she yelled.

"So what are you like some kind of player blacksmith?" I asked

"DUH!"

"Oh. I'm here to have a pair of custom weapons made" I said pulling my cloak around me tightly. Firstly, I would like to have a black katana made. Secondly I would like you to scrap this and use leftover material from it to make a better one." I held out the scythe and watched her examine it.

"How did you get a Scythe?" She asked

"It was a bonus…now can you do this or not."

"Yeah but I'm going to need a lot of col."

"That's okay I've got plenty."

**1 hour later**

"There you go all done." She said handing me the weapons. I marveled at the perfection of the blades. The katana looked like the embodiment of wrath and the scythe was its deadly partner.

"Hey, aren't you with the raid group?" she asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"They're leaving around now aren't they?" she asked

"Damn I'm late! Hey by the way what's your name?"

"I'm Lisbeth" she said

"You should consider doing this full time." I yelled as I ran out of the shop and to the dungeons. They were just entering the boss room when I got there.

"Hey! What'd I miss?" I asked

"We're splitting into teams and taking down the boss and his minions."

"Stop talkin' and fight!" Daichi yelled. I drew my wicked sword from the scabbard at my side and slashed through the first minion to come at me. Miaku came next with her multi-hit skill and finally Daichi smashed the minion into a million pieces. Diabel shouted orders to all of the squads as the boss's (Illfang) health bar dropped to red. Diabel rushed forward to try for the winning the hit. Illfang slashed Diabel across the chest and he flew backwards skidding across the floor. A shady looking kid about a year older than me tried to give him a health potion but Diabel rejected it and burst apart. The boy and his partner came at Illfang with all they had when they were finally knocked back 10 or so players rushed forward and blocked the attack. The boy finally killed Illfang. The orange haired men again started trouble and the shady boy revealed himself to be a beater. I wish I could say I did something heroic that day but I didn't. I stood by and watched Diabel die. Outside on floor two, Miaku was jumping with joy. Daichi was right behind her. Miaku looked directly into his eyes and they slowly moved closer. He kissed her tenderly and I knew I had made the right choice in leaving to purge myself. Daichi caught me staring at them and broke away, he saw me inch closer to the edge of the small cliff we had come out on.

"Yuki, back away from the edge." He said. Now Miaku had turned and spotted me.

"Yuki stop!" Se yelled as I plummeted off of the cliff activating my passive cloak ability: Glide. I glided through the trees and headed to the first village.

**2 hours later**:

I spotted the man who would help me purge myself of emotion and walked up to him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Why hello Gerand."


End file.
